posing_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
All members of M.A.L
This page is where you will find the names and aliases of all the current members in M.A.L. You will also find links to their biographies. Sections will be labeled to try help navigate through the various names and members. (Please note that the Badland Wanderers will not be listed as the names of the former Badland Wanderers are already listed under their respective team color). You will also find out the characters favorite weapon and other small details on some other ones! R.E.D Team (Note all these names are character names, not real ones.) Carl Magnum (a.k.a Mr._Magnum) (Fav Wep: Pistol) Luigi Jarvis (a.k.a LJC10) (Fav Wep: Ambassador) Crab Norqaids (a.k.a Itslobstercrab) (Fav Wep: Fire Axe) Rant Taroa (a.k.a Rantaroamami) (Fav Wep: Riding Crop) Billy Mcdickish (Fav Wep: Grenade Launcher) Alyx Magnum (a.k.a Liongamer) (Fav Wep: Lugermorph) Marcus Strat (a.k.a Mad Masher) (Deceased; Shot in the head by a Badland Wanderer Sniper) (Fav Wep: Kunai) Barney Kopta (a.k.a Koptaboy) (Fav Wep: Family Buisness) Jake Carter (Fav Wep: Baby Faces Blaster or Pistol) Spike Collado (a.k.a Jspout) (Fav Wep: Butterfly Knife) Jerrey Lero (a.k.a Jackeneer) (Fav Wep: Gunslinger/His Right Fist) Davy Kelro (a.k.a DJacket) (Fav Wep: Frontier Justice) Dustin Miller (a.k.a Dusty) (Fav Wep: Wrench) Darrel Tucet (a.k.a DinoTMD) (Fav Wep: Ubersaw) Zackary Ferris (a.k.a TheFallenGhost) (Fav Wep: Degreaser) Ceylor Sperro (Fav Wep: Revolver) ??? (a.k.a J-Walsh) (Deceased; Stabbed in the back by The Wanderer and bled out) (Fav Wep: Axtinguisher) Orion Hemington (a.k.a Sir Hemington) (Fav Wep: Stormbreaker Custom Hunter Rifle) Oswald Lucianio (Fav Wep: Dual Flare Guns) Percy Oshman (a.k.a Robotype) (Fav Wep: Frontier Justice/Giant Robot) William Fairbanks (a.k.a Willy) (Fav Wep: Homewrecker Sledge Hammer) Kye Gresh (a.k.a Master Spy) (Fav Wep: Enforcer Revolver or Sharp Dresser Custom Hidden Blades) Oscar Parcser (a.k.a Fearachach) (Fav Wep: Crossbow) Azaleah "Katterina" Jarvis (a.k.a CandyKatt) (Fav Wep: Scorch Shot Flare Gun) Manchester Lond (a.k.a ManchesterTheMedic) (Fav Wep: Overdose Syringe Gun) Gio Hanesler (a.k.a Fox) (Fav Wep: Sniper Rifle) Fred Werah (a.k.a Feeder) (Fav Wep: Custom Silenced Welrod Pistol) Matthew Ule (a.k.a Qrow) (Fav Wep: Wrench or Frontier Justice) Stephen Kibstar (a.k.a Kirbystar) (Fav Wep: Iron Bomber Grenade Launcher) Bryce Guirdy (a.k.a Guridy Gamer) (Fav Wep: Eureka Effect Specialized Wrench) Roger Hangood (a.k.a Ham Good) (Fav Wep: Custom Lightweight Back Scatter) Angela Horvath (a.k.a Cutebun, you are freaking welcome AJ) Ivan Nikogida (a.k.a INI-NIX) (Fav Wep: Kunai) B.L.U Team (Note these are character names not real names.) Ryan Shearer (a.k.a RyanTheScout) (Fav Wep: Golden Plated Scattergun) Andrew Garie (a.k.a Awsomegamer) (Fav Wep: Enforcer) Duetz Karver (Fav Wep: Shotgun or Custom Transparent 2679 M4A1) Jerry Crate (a.k.a Mr. Crate) (Fav Wep: Sticky Bomb Launcher or Custom Black Smoke Flare Gun) Travis Dract (a.k.a TheBigDog) (Fav Wep: Prinny Machete) Alexander Jackson (a.k.a ajniN) (Fav Wep: Enforcer Revolver) Albert Magnum (Fav Wep: Crowbar or Kukri) Ryder Sanchez (a.k.a RocketScientist) (Fav Wep: Custom Target Finder Rocket Launcher) Reilly Sonbie (a.k.a Rsonbie) (Fav Wep: Syringe Gun or Southern Hospitality Custom Wrench) Evie Cooper (Fav Wep: 3 Rune Blade) Fred Dract (a.k.a Firearchnie) (Fav Wep: M16A1 or Shotgun) Crabulance Hackson (a.k.a Crab 2.0) (Fav Wep: Custom B.L.U Team Scorch Shot) Gabrella Simons (a.k.a Gabette) (Fav Wep: Compound Bow) Sir Eisendrache Brundengard (a.k.a Brundengard III) (Fav Wep: Custom Plasma Gloves or Amputator Bonesaw) Eric Zsolt (a.k.a Godzilla Zsolt) (Fav Wep: Custom Sharpened Shovel) Max Ralod (a.k.a SGT Ghost) (Fav Wep: M4A1 or P2000 Handgun) ??? (a.k.a Chef Coach) (Fav Wep: Coach's Custom Dual Cleavers) Bill Gregory (a.k.a Father Bill) (Fav Wep: Spas 12 Tactical Shotgun or Double Barreled Shotgun) Alex Handlar (a.k.a Ktty) (Fav Wep: Sawed Off Double Barreled Shotgun or Type-100 Sub-Machine Gun) Rosiee "Crate" (Fav Wep: Custom 38c. Mounted Turret or Her Sharp Freaking Teeth) Asher Inture (a.k.a Assassin) (Fav Wep: Custom Silence Type 17 Nambu or Custom Tactical Knife) Elias Soprano (a.k.a Revenant) (Fav Wep: Tomislav Minigun or Revenants Chain Fed Light Machine Gun) Ethan Ras (a.k.a Drifted) (Fav Wep: Tactical Knife or M1911 Handgun) Keith Ferre (a.k.a Ferret) (Fav Wep: Famas Assault Rifle or UMP45 Sub-Machine Gun) Grace Riee (a.k.a Graciem) (Fav Wep: Cleaners Carbine Sub-Machine Gun or Sniper Rifles) Kate Mayar (Fav Wep: Home Wrecker Sledge Hammer or Pistols) John Kaster (a.k.a Katstar) (Fav Wep: Diamondback Revolver) Rod Davee (a.k.a RedFox) (Fav Wep: RedFox's Custom Minigun) Boris Friee (a.k.a Borgontoaster) (Fav Wep: Butterfly Knife) Allen Walke (Fav Wep: Pistol) Donny Grant (a.k.a DemonGamer_47) (Fav Wep: Custom No-Tracer Machina) Lucanio Sigli (Fav Wep: Enforcer) Dylan Wor (a.k.a DohZerTheWohZer) (Fav Wep: Fist/Maul) Andy Dorian (a.k.a Hiper) (Fav Wep: Crusaders Crossbow) Indeterminate Team (Note these are character names not real names.) David Jaket (a.k.a DJ-Pon4) (Fav Wep: Hand-Crafted Custom Frontier Justice) SkeleL (Fav Wep: Uhhh... his *yo Jenny help me out here* uhh, han-, hands?) Barry Parr (a.k.a Bacon Partner) (Fav Wep: Custom Bacon Bile Thrower) Simon Lloyd (a.k.a Bacon_Pro_P) (Fav Wep: Chrome Black Raging Bull Handgun) Madison Ferris (a.k.a MKGamer808) (Fav Wep: Pomson6000 Evaporation Shotgun or Sandman Baseball Bat) Issac Johnson (a.k.a Derping) (Fav Wep: MP9 Sub-Machine Gun or M4A1) Ryan Kennards-Melville (a.k.a Ryzer) (Fav Wep: ACR Assault Rifle or Ryan's Custom AK47) Jake Karter (a.k.a Xnonth) (Fav Wep: AWP Sniper Rifle) Kevin Magnum (a.k.a Mercury) (Fav Wep: Robot Plasma Hand or Standard R.E.D/B.L.U Team Pistol) Calvin Smith (Deceased; Decapitated and put on a pike by "The Abomination") (Fav Wep: Shotguns) Mario Rich (a.k.a RMRichmario or The Foster Killer) (Deceased; Shot by Angela) (Fav Wep: Axtinguesher) Gabe Simons (a.k.a Gabers103) (Fav Wep: Kukri or Custom Made Machete) Garry Greene (a.k.a Gabic) (Deceased; Shot by a pyro) (Fav Wep: Vita-Saw Bonesaw) Theodore Stilin (a.k.a Ninja Spy) (Fav Wep: Ninja Spy's Custom Dual Hidden Blades and Daggers) Theo Porter (a.k.a Ninja Heavy) (Fav Wep: Dual Bushwacka Machetes) ??? (a.k.a Masked X) (Fav Wep: Custom Bowie Knife) Clare Dall (Fav Wep: Custom N.S.A Cleaver) Rodrick Espionsa (a.k.a M@lev0lenc3) (Fav Wep: Eureka Effect Custom Wrench) Cyb3r "Espionsa" (Fav Wep: Cow Mangler 5000 Plasma Launcher) Robert Mac (a.k.a Dr. Mac) (Fav Wep: Custom Gators Gat 9mm Pistol) Lily Magnum (a.k.a Squishy) (Fav Wep: M16 Assualt Rifle) Link Deity (a.k.a Wolffman109) (Fav Wep: G36C or Dual Desert Eagles) Clinton Nominat (Fav Wep: M2 Flame Thrower or Intervention Sniper Rifle) Elliot Clint (a.k.a Foxtrot) (Fav Wep: G36C or RPD Light Machine Gun) Rebecca Jaket (a.k.a Ms. Walsh) (Fav Wep: Custom Family Business Shotgun) Duane Simons (a.k.a Calibrate) (Fav Wep: Sniper Rifles) Sam Laforch (a.k.a Soundwave_08) (Fav Wep: Baby Face's Blaster)